


Forgive & Forget

by rhythmicroman



Series: Forgiveness [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanoid Animatronics, Humans (kinda), Lots of regrets, M/M, Multi, Murderer's name is Cassian, Regrets, Slow Burn, Springtrap regrets everything, The animatronics are forgiving, The murderer isn't Vincent, Toast, Yaoi, painful past, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a little while to be forgiven when you murdered your roommates.</p>
<p>Springtrap knows this first-hand - but with a little bit of help from his adoptive 'brothers' Bonnie and Clyde, can he gain forgiveness - or perhaps a little more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive & Forget

"Cassian? C'mon, where are you?"

He bit his pale lips and tugged at his tangled hair, whimpering softly.

"Cass? Cass-Cass? C'mon, Cassian, I'm tryin'a be nice here!"

He bit harder, the metallic taste of his own blood filling his mouth, his teeth staining ever-so-slightly. He didn't want to move. He didn't want them to know he was there.

A loud sigh. "Cassian Vincent Violet, come out here! Don'tcha wanna eat somethin'?"

He gulped down the metallic taste and wiped his face, his hands coming off bloody and tear-stained. "G-Go away..."

The door creaked open. "Cass, god-damn-it, why're ya hidin' from us?" the soft, raspy voice came out. He could make out the silhouette of two fluffy bunny ears in the darkness, along with long, shaggy hair.

Bonnie.

"C-Cos." he stuttered, trying to make himself smaller. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd turn so small that he'd disappear. "I don't wanna h-hurt you..."

"Cass." Bonnie's voice was stern now. He reached out and curled his fingers around the blonde's wrists, pulling them down to his sides and using his knuckles to dab at the blood on his lip. "You know we don't blame ya for it."

"Then..." he took a shaky breath and bit back his sobs. "Then why'd ya give me his name?"

Bonnie paused at this and ran a slightly-bloody hand through his lilac hair, sighing. "We thought it'd be easier th'n Springtrap. 'Guess we thought wrong, huh?"

'Cassian' nodded. "I h-hate it." he whispered shakily, clenching his fists. "Cassian... he isn't m-me... n-not anymore. M-My name is S-Springtrap."

A soft smile met him as Bonnie leant forwards into the light. "Alrighty, pal." he said softly, his pink-red eyes running calmly over the blonde's face. "Are ya gonna eat now... Spring?"

He nodded silently and took the plate from the other's hand - toast, his favourite, with a bunny-head blobbed on in thick butter. "Th-Thanks, Benny..."

His smile faltered. "Hey." his soft voice came again. "We all make mistakes, buddy. We ain't who we were then, alright?"

A moment of thought, and he nodded. "Kay, Bon."

A smile came in return. "Alright, pal."

He felt a smile stretch on his face the second the door clicked shut.


End file.
